Six is the Magic Number
by foreverafreak89
Summary: Sequel to BOGFF. Three years have passed since their birth. Life sure has been crazy and there is never a moments rest, but we wouldn't trade it for the world
1. Prologue

**Summary: Three years have passed since the birth of the sextuplets. Follow the lives of Bella, Edward, Dylan, Ava, Samuel, Emilia, Tristan, and Mackenzie as they learn all about life with multiples. You do not have to read Buy One Get Five Free to understand this story, but it is suggested that you do.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Bella POV**

Three years has passed since I gave birth to the sextuplets - three amazing, yet very crazy years. Edward and I rarely ever had a moments rest, but that didn't bother me. I could never take my life for granted because I knew all the troubles that Edward and I went through to get here.

The sextuplets had changed yet stayed the same since they were babies. Of course they had grown a lot since then. It felt like they we were going through clothes by the month. Someone was always growing.

Mackenzie was still the smallest out of the six. Our doctor said she was healthy and growing at a good rate and she didn't seem to mind the fact that she was tiny. In fact, she enjoyed it. She knew that she was small and cute and used it to her full advantage. She was a little bit spacey though and was often off in her own world then in ours.

Tristan was our second smallest and also knew how to use his height to his advantage. I swear he and Kenzie must swap notes on how to use their appearances to get what they want. He was our smartest child and would surprise me sometimes at how much he actually knew. But at the same time it was annoying since it was hard to hide things from him.

Samuel comes next in the backwards height order. Of course his massive amount of brown curls made him look taller then he actually was. He was still our quietist child and preferred to be off on his own then with the siblings. I always felt bad since Sammy tended to be forgotten since he was so quiet, so I made sure to go out of my way to try and keep him with the others.

The only person who was able to get Sammy out of his shell was Emilia. The two of them were extremely close. And it also helped that Millie was extremely outgoing. She was our little princess and wanted to be the center of attention at all times. She was still a daddy's girl and always went to him for things she wanted since she knew he almost always said yes.

Then there's Ava. She is mommy's little helper. She tends to be a little more mature then the other kids and often told me that she would watch over the little kids while I did chores around the house. I loved having a willing child to help me out and she really enjoyed it too. Wherever help was needed, you were bound to find Ava right next to you ready to lend a hand.

Last, but certainly not least, was our tallest child Dylan. He loved to be in control of every situation and would order the other five around. It really only made sense that he was born first. He could be a bit bossy at times and hated it when things didn't go the way he wanted them too, but the children tended to listen to him.

We saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and their children all the times. It helped that all of our kids were close in age and loved to play with each other.

Liliana was now six years old and in school. Each day she looked more and more like her mother, and acted like her as well. She was already the popular girl in her grade and everyone wanted to be her friend. Not to mention all the boys were following her around, much to Emmett's dislike. Lily was still a sweet little girl, just with a little more attitude then before.

Ivy was the opposite of her sister. She was a lot quieter and quite content with following along with what people told her to do. She didn't have to be in the center of the attention and was very laid back. She wasn't as outgoing either; it takes her awhile to warm up to new people. She prefers to be in Rosalie's or Emmett's arms when they took her out.

And then there was little Scarlett. She gave us all a scare last December when she was born two months early. Though Edward and I had spent many weeks in the NICU, nothing can prepare a parent to see their baby in one of the incubators looking so small and helpless. But she pulled through just fine. Now she was a little ball of energy. She was a miniature Emmett, but with Rosalie's looks.

Alice and Jasper's oldest, Landon, was still the spitting image of his mother at the age of four, except in male form. I didn't think it was possible, but he actually had more energy than his mother which is saying something. He is also outgoing and would talk to anyone who would walk up to him. Alice and Jasper were trying to keep his attention and energy focused on one thing so he wouldn't destroy the house, and at the moment it was soccer and from the way things were going it looked like it is going to be a keeper.

Next in line was Logan who was the total opposite of Landon down to his looks. While his older brother was a carbon copy of their mother, he was a carbon copy of his dad. He was a lot more laid back and preferred to sit around and play a game by himself then wrestle with his older brother. He had a way with connecting to people and knowing exactly what to say, except he was a shy boy and preferred for his parents or brother to do most of the talking.

Alice and Jasper's newest addition was Charlotte Alice. Alice finally got the little girl she had been dreaming of and couldn't be happier. Char was a happy little baby and loved to be around people. We could already tell she was going to be girly, just like Alice wanted. She hated getting dirty or being rough with her brothers and already loved getting dressed up or getting into her mother's makeup. She was a straight mix between Jasper and Alice. She had her mother's face and body, but her father's eyes and hair.

Family dinners were quite an event now because we had so many children. Carlisle and Esme had to bring in a smaller table for the children because we couldn't fit everyone at the main table. It ended up working out for the best to have us separated so we could have our own conversation and they could have theirs.

The paparazzi had died down since I had given birth. Of course people would stare at us when we went out in public and try to take pictures, but we try to ignore it for the most part. We would occasionally get calls from local television stations and newspapers wanting a story on us, but I always declined. We wanted our life to stay as private as we could keep it.

Edward also finally convinced me to get a tummy tuck. We had been talking about it ever since I found out I was pregnant with sextuplets, but once they were born it was hard to actually get around to having the procedure done. We always needed an extra hand around the house and I felt bad at the idea of not being able to help out.

Last Christmas Edward's big present to me was the tummy tuck before I even agreed to it. The entire family was in on it too and had everything planned out during my recovery time so I wouldn't have to lift a finger. And now that I had it done I was glad Edward forced me into it. I felt so much better about my body now since I didn't have that extra bulge anymore.

Life really was looking up, and I couldn't wait to see what was coming next.

**A/N: End of the first chapter! I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me!**

**So what do you guys think so far? This chapter is just to catch you guys up to speed on all the different characters in the story. The next one will really start the story and will be longer too.**

**It looks like this story will be updated on Tuesdays, but I couldn't wait any longer to get this chapter out. I think you guys have waited long enough for this story. I'm really excited for where the story will be headed. I have most of the chapters already planned out, now its just a process of writing them. But as I mentioned in Senior Year I do all of my writing at work. So hopefully I will be able to type them up. **

**The sites for what Scarlett and Charlotte are on my profile so you guys can see what I imagine they look like.**

**And please review. I can't wait to hear from you guys what you think so far of the story. ANd what do you say we try and shoot for 300 this time? We made it to 200 with BOGFF, which I thank you all for, so lets go even higher! **

**Next Chapter: Bedrooms**


	2. Bedrooms

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Bedrooms**

Today was a day that I have been dreading. It was another sign that my babies were growing up and they weren't babies anymore. Today we were picking out bedrooms; well they were picking out bedrooms.

Edward and I decided to let them pick out their rooms. It was a risk since a fight could break out if two kids wanted the same room, but we figured since they didn't get many individual choices we would take the risk.

They wouldn't move into their own rooms just yet, but we were going to split up and the boys and the girls. They all had been sleeping together in the nursery in their cribs, which Edward had turned into toddler beds. But now it was time to separate them. They would still be sleeping in the cribs because I didn't want to waste money on toddler beds which would only be used for two years.

This was the last week of the nursery being used. Edward was going to move all the beds into two rooms and we would close the nursery doors for good. It was hard to see that part of my babies lives end. They were growing up too fast and I wished I could slow down time to savor the moments more.

Edward was already off at his classes. The fall semester had just started up which meant that he would be at home less. It was hard without the extra set of hands to help out, but he at least always tried to be home to put the kids to bed and on the weekends.

At least his classes were almost over. Edward was in a special program where he was able to complete his residency and schooling in six years if he did the two at the same time. The short term was a lot more work for him, but it would pay off in the long run since he would be able to be home more. He was just starting his fifth year, which meant two more to go.

I was downstairs making the children their breakfast. During the weekdays I gave the children cereal, some with milk and some without depending on their preferences. I had learned that it was easier to prepare it now before they all came downstairs and started to whine for food.

Just as I finished pouring the last bowl Kenzie and Tristan came bounding into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I smiled at them.

They were still our earliest risers and Edward and I often reminded them not to wake up their siblings up if we were still trying to sleep.

"Moring." They chimed back.

"Are the others awake yet?"

"No, but we're hungry." Kenzie told me, Tristan just nodded along.

"Get into your sets while I wake your brothers and sisters."

Once I was sure they were able to get into the seats safely I headed upstairs to wake the other four.

It was easy waking up Ava and Sammy who, still tired, headed down the stairs to the kitchen. It took a lot of effort to wake up Millie and Dylan who enjoyed sleeping in, but I eventually got them up.

I liked to have them all eat at the same time because it made my life easier. I didn't have to remember who ate and who didn't, plus I knew where they all were. I tried to keep them all on the same page as much as possible.

I passed around all their bowls, cups, and spoons and they started to eat. Just like many other things throughout the house all the children's utensils were color coordinated. Each one knew which plate and cup was theirs and Edward and I didn't need to think when we were passing out their food.

I grabbed my own cereal bowl and sat down at the end of the table. I enjoyed listening to their conversations, though had to remind them to eat constantly since they preferred to talk more than eat.

Once they were finished I cleared their plates and cups and washed their hands and faces before letting them go off and play. I stayed back and washed the dishes listening closely in case someone needed me.

Once I had cleaned up I headed into the play room to get them dressed. I tried to pick out their outfits the night before and bring them downstairs so I could just change them after breakfast. So far they were pretty good with getting their pajamas off, but they all needed help putting clothes on.

"Who remembers what day today is?" I asked them as I pulled a shirt onto Dylan.

"Bedrooms!" They all cheered.

Edward and I had been preparing them for weeks saying that after they turned three they would get to pick out their own room and that the boys and girls were being separated. I don't know if they fully understood what was going on, but they were still excited at the idea of getting to pick something out.

Once they were all dressed we headed up stairs to the nursery. I explained to them once again what was going to happen today and that there would be no fighting over rooms.

Then I lead them on a tour throughout the different bedrooms. They hadn't really been into the other rooms before since we had no use for them. I wanted to make sure that they each got a chance to look around every room before they made their final decision.

The tour ended back in the nursery. At this point they were all excited to go and pick their rooms. I could see their little minds working trying to figure out which one they wanted.

"Alright guys. You remember what I told you right?" I asked, they all nodded their heads. "When you make your final decision remember to close the door so we know that the room is taken. Are you guys ready?"

They all started jumping up and down with excitement. I put them all up in front of the nursery door so they would all start with the same advantage.

"On your mark, get set, go." I chanted and they were off.

I leaned against the wall as I watched them run from room to room. Ava was the first one to pick a room and had run straight towards it when I told them go. Sammy was next behind her after deciding between two rooms. Millie of course couldn't make up her mind and kept running from room to room trying to find the best one.

Finally they all decided on their room choices and I wrote down their decisions on a piece of paper. I went around to each room and told them to meet me in the nursery. I followed behind all of them and went into the closet to pull out their name plates.

Everyone knew that my children would be picking out their own bedrooms after their third birthday. As a present Jacob had carved six wooden name plates that would be hung from the outside of their doors so they would remember whose room is whose.

I handed each child their plate and lead them back into the hallway.

"Whose room is this?" I asked standing in front of the bedroom.

"Mine." Sammy answered.

I took the name plate from him and hung it on the nail that Edward had hammered into each door last night.

We went around to each room and I asked them all whose room it was. I was proud that they all remembered which room was theirs and I didn't need to use the sheet of paper once.

I allowed them to go back down to the playroom while I started to do some chores around the house.

Our life was pretty routine: I would get up, make breakfast, wake the kids up, feed them and myself, clean them up, clean up the kitchen, change them, play with them, do some chores, make lunch, feed us, clean up the kitchen, put them down for a nap, do more chores, start to play with them as they woke up, Edward came home, he entertains them while I make dinner, feed the family, Edward and I clean up while they play, we have some family time, give them baths if it's a bath night, get them changed for bed, put them to bed, have alone time with Edward while doing chores, then go to sleep.

I didn't mind having such a routine life. It definitely helped the children and made sure there was less chaos in the house.

Sure there were times when we had to flocculate the schedule for unforeseen events such as one child getting sick. We tried, for the most part, to plan ahead and make sure the kids knew and understood that we were going to do something different.

It was nice every once and awhile to break free from the norm and go do something else. Our favorite is when Edward was home on a weekday.

After I put another load in the washing machine I headed into the kitchen to make lunch.

On cue the kids started to toddle in just as I was finishing up.

"Get in your seats." I told them as I started to dish out the sandwiches onto plates.

They all clambered into their designated chair and I passed out the plates and cups.

"Do we get to nap in our bedroom?" Tristan asked me.

"No you all are napping in your normal bedroom." I reminded him.

The new bedroom idea was still a new concept to them so I didn't mind answering the same question over and over again. Plus I loved seeing how excited they were about having their own room.

"Besides," I added "You have nothing to sleep on in your new room. You don't want to sleep on the floor."

"Yes I do." Tristan said smiling.

"You do?" I asked exaggerating my surprise.

Tristan just nodded his head with a big smile on his face.

"You're silly Tristy." Ava giggled.

"Yeah you're silly." The others all chimed in laughing.

They quickly finished up their lunch and I cleaned them off before letting them play for a few more minutes while I cleaned up lunch before their nap.

It was getting harder for them to all stay asleep during their naps. Someone was normally awake and woke up the others. Hopefully things would get a little easier once they were separated into boys and girls rooms.

I told them that I didn't mind that they were awake during their naps, but they had to stay in their room until I came and got them. And for the most part they listened. Occasionally I would get a straggler who would come downstairs, but I would send them right back up if there wasn't anything wrong.

Edward and I both enjoyed nap time. It allowed us an hour of quiet time to do whatever we wanted or needed to do. Most of the time was spent doing chores, but on rare occasions we were able to do something fun.

Today was mine and Edward's laundry day so I spent most of nap time doing that. I had made a schedule for laundry so I wouldn't always be doing it. Mondays were the girls, Tuesdays were the boys, Wednesday was Edward and me, and Thursday was everything else. I would fold throughout the day and Edward would help me when he got home.

As usual an hour flew by much too quickly and I headed upstairs to see who was awake. I never woke anyone up after nap times unless we had somewhere to go. We were really in no rush and I liked having fewer children to play with. They knew that once the door was open they could come downstairs and play when they woke up.

Kenzie, Tristan, and Millie were the only ones awake today so I took them all downstairs with me. We played in the living room while we waited for the other three to wake up.

Once they were all awake we headed outside to play. I tried to take advantage of the nice summer weather as much as possible. For us any day where there was no rain was a nice day. So I stuck them in the back yard while I sat on the patio and watched and handed out juice cups when they were thirsty.

I pulled them all inside when we heard the familiar rumble of a certain Volvo.

"Daddy!" They all shouted and ran towards Edward as he entered the house.

"Hey guys." He greeted them making sure that he gave each one a kiss.

"Come see my room, come see my room." They all chanted and started to pull at whatever part of Edward they could reach.

"Alright let me put my stuff down and then you can show me your room." Edward laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Hello love." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi." I said back.

I wasn't bothered that Edward and I didn't get to greet each other like we used to. He missed the kids and didn't get to see them as much as I did, plus they were impatient and wanted to hog Daddy to themselves.

As Edward was pulled up stairs by the children I went into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waste and a head on my shoulder.

"You were able to sneak away from the kids?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, they're off playing their own game so I figured I would see how you were doing." Edward explained kissing my neck.

"I'm doing great and dinner is almost ready. You can set the table if you want."

"I will right after I do this."

Edward spun me around so that I was now facing him and kissed me. Our kisses were just as passionate and got my heart racing just like they did when we first started to date. Having children did not hurt our relationship, it only made it stronger.

"Now I'll set the table." He gave me one final kiss before heading off to collect dishes and utensil".

Edward rounded up the children as I dished the food out onto the plates.

Our meal was filled with the children's chatter which was all about their new rooms and what they wanted in them. They still didn't fully understand that they wouldn't get to move into them till they were almost five, but I didn't want to ruin their fun.

Once they were fed and cleaned Edward and I ushered them into the play room so we could do the last cleaning of the kitchen for the day.

We played with the children for a little bit longer before it was bath time.

Edward was still the designated bath giver while I got them changed for bed.

The girls went first as usual so I undressed the boys and played with them in the nursery until I saw the girls come in with towels wrapped around them.

I ushered the boys off down the hall and to the bathroom. I dressed the girls in their nightgowns and pull ups.

The girls were pretty good with using a toilet by now, but the pull ups were there just in case they had an accident. I had started potty training them around two and a half, and they caught on pretty quickly. I waited until the girls got the concept down before I started on the boys. They were still learning, but they were getting much better.

The boys came back in a little bit later and I put on their pajamas and pull ups. I allowed them to play until Edward came into the nursery.

We both tucked them all into bed and went around to each child giving them a good night kiss.

I turned off the main light and turned on their nightlight and music.

Edward had made a CD of him playing the piano and we played it for them every night to help them go to sleep.

I quietly shut the door behind us and Edward and I headed into our own bedroom.

"How are you doing love?" He asked.

"I'm sad; they are growing up way too quickly. They're not our little babies anymore Edward." I sighed leaning against his strong chest.

"I know, but just think of all the wonderful things we can do now that they are older." He kissed the top of my head.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Edward laughed. "I can even demonstrate for you one thing we were not able to do as easily when they were babies."

Edward pushed me down onto the bed and immediately started taking my clothes off and placing kisses all over my body.

My mind was far from the chores that still needed to be done. I was otherwise occupied as Edward and I made love to each other. We still fit together like a puzzle and I knew that I would never get used to the feeling of him being inside me.

We both came down from our high at the same time and pulled on whatever clothes we could find, just in case a child walked into the room, before snuggling up close together and falling asleep.

**A/N: End of chapter 2! I need to thank my beta, luv2beloved, for reading this chapter over for me and getting it to me today.**

**Now the story really begins yay! I hope you guys like what I have so far. **

**I decided to have a chapter in each child's POV. I thought it would be fun and interesting to try and write from their prospective. On my profile I have a poll up asking you guys which child's POV you would like to read. All six will get a chapter, this is just for the order of how I will write them. I haven't planned anything out yet for them, but they will appear sporadically throughout the story.**

**Please review. You guys were amazing last chapter. Words cannot express how happy I was to see all those e-mails with reviews and all that other stuff. Please keep it up and we'll be to 300 before we know it.**

**Next Chapter: Room Swap**


	3. Room Swap

**Chapter 3: Room Swap**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight.**

Since Edward did not have to go to work on Saturday we decided to move the children out of the nursery and into the two separate rooms.

We hoped that it wouldn't take too long since all we had to do was move furniture, but we didn't know for sure. Anything could happen in our house, there were just too many distractions.

I hated days when Edward was forced to do some sort of project at home, and I think the children agreed with me.

I nodded his helping hands after a long week of taking care of the children by myself and I know the kids wanted to spend time with their daddy.

I did my best to keep them occupied and away from Edward during these days so he could get his work done faster.

I woke up earlier than usual and decided to make breakfast. Depending on my mood I would occasionally make something more extravagant then cereal or toast.

I decided to make eggs today. It didn't take too much work, but with the way my children ate I had to make a lot.

I also decided to make bacon as well. I had bought some earlier in the week, but never got around to using it. I figured now would be the perfect time.

"It smells good in here." I heard Edward say.

I felt his arms snake around my waist and his lips on the top of my head.

"Why are you so early? Kenzie and Tristan aren't even up yet."

"I don't know. I just woke up and figured to start the day early. I guess I'm hoping that if I start the day off on the right foot the rest will go as smoothly." I explained.

"It won't be that bad."

"Oh yeah just wrangling kids and making sure they don't sneak upstairs. Piece of cake." I said sarcastically.

Edward was about to say something when we heard the pattering of bare feet on the wood floor.

"Daddy!" Kenzie shouted and ran towards Edward.

She tripped in the process, but luckily Edward was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

So far she, Dylan, and Sammy had inherited my coordination, or lack thereof. For the most part they tried to ignore it; I just hoped that it didn't get worse than it already was.

I leaned against the counter and smiled as I watched Edward swing Kenzie high in the air before bringing her into his arms.

"Morning baby," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning daddy." She giggled.

Edward brought her over to me and Kenzie leaned forward in his arms to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mommy." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took her from Edward.

"Where are your brothers and sister?" I asked.

"They still asleep, But Tristy is coming. I raced him and beated him." Kenzie said proudly.

Sure enough Tristan came into the kitchen with a pout on his face.

"What's a matter buddy?" Edward asked picking him up.

"Kenzie beated me." he explained placing his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Didn't you beat her all the other times you've raced?" Edward asked.

Tristan nodded his head yes.

"Isn't it only fair that she was to win a race?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Mommy and I think it is. Now why don't you two go play while we finish breakfast."

Edward and I placed them on the ground and off they went forgetting all about the tiff.

Competition in our house was high. Edward and I tried not to promote it, but it was hard since they were all the same age and wanted the same things.

I got back to work on making breakfast with Edward helping me. Things went a lot faster when he was around helping.

Ava and Sammy eventually toddled downstairs and headed off to go play with Kenzie and Tristan.

"Why don't you round up the kids while I make the plates." I suggested.

Edward nodded his head and left the kitchen. Soon after the other children were awake and walked in.

"Go to your chairs and I'll help you in." I told them as I made sure everything on the stove was turned off.

I helped all the kids into the chairs and gave them each their cups which I had Edward fill before he left. With them occupied, I started to serve the food onto the plates.

Edward came back into the kitchen with Millie and Dylan in his arms. I guess he didn't feel like fighting them this morning, not that I could blame him.

Once he placed them in their chairs and gave them their cups he started to hand out forks to them. We were working on getting them to use utensils instead of their hands, but it was easier said than done.

Together we handed out the plates before finally sitting down to enjoy a real family breakfast, a rare treat in our house.

"Who remembers why today is special?" I asked.

It was silent until Sammy answered, "We no longer in nursery."

"Good job Sam." Edward praised.

We got a shy smile out of him before he went back to eating.

"We get to sleep in our own rooms?" Dylan asked.

"Not quit, but you don't sleep with the girls anymore." I explained.

I wasn't sure if they really got the idea even though they all nodded their heads, but they still seemed excited.

Once we finished breakfast I cleaned up the dishes while Edward cleaned up the children.

After that Edward and I got to work on dressing them. I went up stairs to the nursery to pick out their outfits and to look at the room one last time.

Next time I entered all that would be left was the changing tables. I didn't want to dwell on that for too long though so I quickly picked out clothes and headed back downstairs.

Edward had already undressed all of them and they were running around the living room with just their night time diapers on.

I handed Edward three random hangers and we got to work.

"Say by to daddy kids." I said once they were all dressed.

"Where you going?" Millie asked I could see the tears starting to form.

"I have to go move your beds into your new rooms remember?" Edward asked trying to sooth her

He stood up to leave, but Millie latched onto his leg.

"I'm just going to be upstairs." Edward comforted her with a little chuckle.

"Don't go." Millie mumbled into his leg.

"He has to go sweetie or else you have to sleep with the boys forever and you don't want that." I said coming down to her level.

With Edward's help I pried her off of his leg and into my arms. She continued to scream and squirm as Edward went upstairs.

"Want to go outside guys?"I suggested hoping that they wouldn't start to cry as well.

I continued to keep Millie in my arms so that she wouldn't run away to go see Edward.

After I made sure that the door was closed and they were all outside I put her down. Of course she went straight to the door and tried to get back in the house.

Though it hurt me to see her like that, I knew the only way to make her stop was to ignore her.

I went over to the bin of outside toys and opened it up allowing them to pick out whatever they wanted to play with.

I sat down in one of the chairs and watched the five other children play while keeping an eye on Millie who was still crying though now it was more noise than tears.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ava ask.

"I want daddy." Millie sniffled.

"Do you want to play me with and Kenzie?"

"Okay."

I smiled as Ava took her sister's hand and lead her over to the grass to play. Another crises solved by big sister.

But peace didn't last long. I caught Tristan hitting Dylan. I quickly walked over there to figure out what was going on.

"Tristan what have I said about hitting?" I asked sternly.

"Dylan has the toy I want." Tristan cried.

"Did he have it first?" I asked only to get silence. "Give the toy back to your brother and say you're sorry."

"Sorry." He mumbled and gave his brother a hug.

I went back over to the chair and sat down waiting for the next crisis to arise. It didn't take long before I caught Tristan hitting Sammy.

"What did I say about hitting?" I said sternly to him again.

He looked down at his feet and didn't say anything.

"It's time out for you."

"No!" He shouted and stomped all the way to the designated time out spot.

Another idea I had stolen from Jon and Kate was the corners. All six of them knew where the spots were in the house and went when we told them to, unwillingly of course. Time out was a common occurrence in the house, for some more than others.

I sat back down in the chair and watched the other five play but keeping an eye on Tristan.

Once he had calmed down I called him over.

"You know that hitting is wrong right" I asked.

Tristan nodded his head yes.

"You're not going to do it again right?"

Again he nodded "I sorry mommy." He mumbled looking at me.

"It's okay. Now go apologize to Sammy then you can play."

I watched as he ran off to find his brother and gave him a running hug causing them both to fall to the ground laughing.

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. There were a bunch of fights, but I let them run their course and didn't step in unless I felt it was necessary. I figured it was better and easier to not fight the inevitable. Yet another thing I learned from Jon and Kate.

Before I knew it I had to start making lunch. This was going to be one the hardest parts of the day. I couldn't keep an eye on the children anymore which meant they could run upstairs to see Edward at any time.

I deiced to make sandwiches since that didn't require cooking and I could check on the kids.

I lead them all inside and made sure they were entertained before I walked into the kitchen.

I started to pull out the ingredients and quickly got to work. I wanted to finish making lunch before one of them had a chance to escape upstairs.

I cut up all the sandwiches into four quarters and put pieces of fruit on the plates.

I headed back out into the playroom to go tell the kids it was lunch and to see if they had listened to me when I had told them not to bother daddy.

But it seemed that Edward hadn't heard my talk with them since he was sitting on the floor playing with Ava and Millie.

"I knew it was lunch so I figure to stop while I was ahead and play with the kids." Edward explained.

"Well lunch is ready now. So why don't you help me herd them into the kitchen so we can fed them." I said.

All eight of us walked into the kitchen and Edward and I placed each child into their chair and handed them their plate and cup. We also got to sit down and enjoy another family meal together.

Like this morning I cleaned up the dishes while Edward cleaned the kids.

We ushered the kids to the basement where we had set up blankets for them to take a nap on. We knew that the rooms wouldn't be ready before nap, so we decided to let them sleep downstairs. They settled in quickly excited to be napping in a new location.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Edward when we were back on the main floor.

"No, I think I'm good. I finished moving the girls' beds and their wardrobe. I just need to move the boys' furniture and we are done for the day." Edward explained. "Why don't you go take a nap in our room and I'll wake you up when the kids are up."

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to distract him from working.

"I'm positive, now go." He playfully hit my butt and sent me on my way to our bedroom.

On the way there I caught site of the nursery. It looked so empty with only three cribs in there and I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"I thought I told you to…" I heard Edward start to say.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug.

"They are growing up so fast." I cried into his chest.

"I know." He sighed kissing the top of my head.

We stood there for a few minutes in the doorway of the nursery. It was so hard to believe that my babies weren't babies anymore.

"Why don't you go enjoy that nap I suggested?" Edward reminded me.

He led me into our bedroom and lied me down on the bed. I gave him a kiss on the lips before curling around his pillow and falling asleep.

It took me a few minutes to register where I was when I felt someone shaking me.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head yes and sat up to stretch out my back. It was amazing what a nap did for me. I felt so much more energetic and ready to wrangle some children.

"All six kids are up and playing in the playroom. I'm gonna go finish moving furniture." Edward said and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving me alone.

I headed downstairs and into the playroom.

"Hi mommy." Dylan said smiling.

"Hey guys." I smiled back and sat down on the couch.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the playroom. The kids kept themselves entertained with their inside toys. Though I did get many questions about where daddy was and when he was going to come and play with them.

"Daddy!" Millie shouted and ran in the direction of where Edward was.

"You finished?" I asked as he picked up Millie.

"Yup, everything is all set up in the new rooms." He smiled.

"Perfect timing, I'm going to go start dinner." I smiled and headed out to the kitchen.

I decided to make pasta tonight and got to work on boiling water and chopping up vegetables.

It didn't take me too long to make dinner and I called Edward to bring the kids in and get them into their chairs. We passed out the plates together and had our third family meal of the day.

We allowed the children to play a little longer since it wasn't a bath night once we finished dinner.

"Who's ready to see their new rooms?" I asked.

All of them raised their hands and started jumping up and down exited.

Edward and I lead them upstairs to their new rooms. We decided to make Ava's room the girls' room and Sammy's the boys' room. We figured they would be able to handle sharing their rooms the best and would be an easier for adjustment for them when we moved them into single rooms.

They all seemed to enjoy the extra space to run around and the general concept of sleeping somewhere else.

Edward went into the boys' room to get them ready while I did the girls. I tucked all the girls' into their beds and gave each one a goodnight kiss.

When Edward came in I went over to the boys' room to repeat them same process of saying goodnight.

"It wasn't too bad today was it?" Edward asked when we were back in our room.

"No it wasn't." I sighed and sat down on our bed.

For all that could have gone wrong today, it really was an amazing that nothing too bad happened. It was just an average day at the Cullen house.

**A/N: End of chapter 3. I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for doing a great job of reading over this chapter for me.**

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. A lot of stuff came up and then I accidentally sent chapter 4 to my beta so I had to re-send it out. But its finally out. I am also going to change the update date for this story to Thursday. I think it will work a lot better for my beta and I to update it then instead of Tuesdays.**

**Also don't forget to vote in the poll for the children's POVs. At the moment there are a bunch that are tied so please go vote for whose POV you want to read.  
**

**Please review. I love to hear from you guys and what you think of the story. Plus we got to try and make it to 300 this time. I know you guys can do it!**

**Next Chapter: Bella's Birthday**


	4. Bella's Birthday

**Chapter 4: Bella's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

I woke up to the sound of poor attempts at whispering and sh's. I rolled onto my side and saw that I had slept in like I was supposed to do. Edward had reminded me many times last night that I was to stay in bed until someone came to get me.

I knew it would be awhile since Edward was cooking with all six kids, something he wasn't used to. The only reason I played along was to please the children. They loved to wake me up.

When I heard voices getting louder and the sound of bare feet hitting the wooden floor I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Be careful." Edward whispered.

I felt the bed sink in and gentle shaking on my side. I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes.

"Morning guys." I smiled.

"Happy birthday!" all six shouted back.

"Thank you." I said and gave each one of them a kiss.

"Come see what we did." Ava told me tugging at my arm.

"Alright." I laughed and swung my feet to the side of the bed.

The children all jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"You know I didn't get my birthday kiss from you." I gave Edward a seductive smile.

"What the birthday girl wants she gets." Edward pulled me into his arms and placed his lips on mine.

Just as we were about to go farther we heard the children yelling at us to hurry up. Edward and I pulled away from each other laughing.

"Come on lets go before they do something drastic." Edward joked.

I wound my fingers through his and together we walked to the kitchen.

"Finally." Kenzie sighed dramatically when she saw us.

"So what did you guys make?" I asked changing the subject before they started asking what took Edward and I so long.

"Come see." Dylan told me.

I followed the six into the dining room where breakfast was all laid out for us.

"Thank you guys." I smiled taking it all in.

Edward led me over to my spot at the table and pulled my chair out for me. I sat down and watched as he effortlessly put all six children into their chairs plus put bibs on them.

It really was an amazing thing to watch how easily fatherhood came to him.

"Can we eat now?" Tristan asked once Edward sat down.

He nodded his head and they all dug in.

I looked down at my plate one last time before starting on the French toast.

"Do you like it Mommy?" Ava asked.

"It's wonderful." I smiled.

The children's face lit up when they heard this before going back to eating.

"Can mommy open presents now?" Millie asked when we finished eating.

"In a little bit, we need to clean up first." Edward told her.

I went to stand up to help with the cleaning, but Edward stopped me.

"No working for you today, go relax. I got it." Edward informed me.

I reluctantly put the plate down and headed back upstairs. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing so I decided to grab the children's clothes.

For the girls I picked out red long sleeve shirts with a jean overall dress. And for the boys I picked out red long sleeve shirts with jeans.

I brought all the outfits downstairs just in time to see the children running out of the kitchen.

"Is daddy still cleaning?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads yes. I figured since Edward and I still weren't dressed the kids could stay in their pajamas as well. We were in no rush today.

I sat down on the couch and watched the kids play. Occasionally a child would come and sit with me and talk before running off to do something else.

"Presents now?" Millie asked when Edward came in.

"Yes time for presents." Edward laughed.

They all cheered and ran off in different directions to get their gifts. I still didn't like it when people spent money on me, but I wouldn't tell that to the kids. At least now most of their stuff was homemade, which I thought was more special than any other gift.

"Happy Birthday mommy!" They all shouted again as Edward handed me a big box.

I carefully tore off the wrapping paper and opened the lid. On top sat six cards made out of construction paper. I opened each one and looked at the different pictures the kids drew. They could not write yet, but I saw their attempts under Edward's handwriting.

The last card read "Happy Birthday from your favorite rainbow." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Edward still made fun of me for picking out colors like that, but it really did make like simpler.

I picked up the last card to reveal a picture of the six children in their matching shirts and jeans lined up according to color.

"Thank you guys." I said still looking at the picture.

It was hard to get a good still shot of them now. They were always moving and looking in the wrong direction.

"Want to see more?" Sammy asked.

"Sure." I answered expecting to see my old Camera.

Edward handed me a box which I took with a confused look till I realized it was a new digital camera.

"You were always complaining about the old one and how slow it was. So I figured it was time for an upgrade." Edward explained.

I took the camera out of the box to inspect it. It was a lot smaller and lighter then my old one.

"Look at pictures mommy." Millie reminded me.

I turned the camera on and onto the view mode. I looked through all the different pictures of the kids in their matching outfits. I laughed to myself to see that Edward had a hard time getting a good picture of all of them as well.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it, thank you." I said looking up at him.

Though I didn't want to think about how much money was spent on the camera, I really did need a new one since my old one was a pain.

"Take pictures mommy." Millie ordered.

She was our own little model. She loved to have her picture taken and do silly little poses as well.

"Alright then." I said as I put the camera on picture mode.

I started snapping away at the kids. Tristan was the first to wimp out shortly followed by Dylan and Kenzie. Ava and Millie lasted the longest and probably would have kept going if I let them.

I put the camera away and Edward and I got to work on changing everyone out of their pajamas and into their outfits for the day.

Next step was hair, something the girls hated. Edward and I decided to let them chose how long their hair was as long as it was out of their eyes.

Sammy was the only boy who had long hair; mostly because of how fast it grew. Ava and Millie both had hair down to the middle of the backs while Kenzie's was just shy of shoulder length.

All three of them managed to have tangled hair in the mornings which was painful to comb out. They always whined and cried when I had to brush out the knots, but they refused to get it cut short to save them the pain.

Since Edward wasn't good at hair maintenance I was stuck doing it. I called Kenzie over first since her hair was shorter and tended to take less time.

"How would you like your hair today?" I asked.

For the most part I allowed them to pick their hairstyle unless I needed it to be a certain way.

"Mm…down." Kenzie decided.

As gently as I could I started brushing though the knots. It didn't stop the on wave of tears and screaming, I pulled a red clip through her hair just to keep it out of her face and called Millie next.

She decided on pigtails so I got to work on brushing and putting her hair up. Finally was Ava who also wanted her hair down.

Once all their hair was neat and the tears were dried we were finished.

While I was doing hair Edward had gone to get dressed so when I was finished he was able to watch the kids while I changed my clothes.

"So what are our plans for the day?" I asked Edward when I came back into the living room.

"We have the whole day to ourselves until dinner at Emmett and Rosalie's." he answered.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked the children.

"Play outside." Dylan suggested.

"I'm afraid it's too cold and wet out there." I said as I looked out the window.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Edward asked.

They all nodded their heads yes and ran in the direction of the basement where our media center was. Edward opened the door for us and we all walked down the stairs.

"Mommy gets to pick since it's her birthday." Edward said before the kids could start fighting over what they wanted to watch.

I walked over to the shelves of movies and tried to find one that could hold all the kids attention and not annoy Edward and I. I ended up picking _The Lion King_.

I placed the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote before cuddling next to Edward on the couch.

The kids were all scattered around on the floor on different beanbag chairs. Throughout the movie the children would switch spots on the floor or on the couch next to Edward and me.

For the most part they were quiet except for the occasional fighting over a spot or commenting on the movie.

When the movie was finished it was almost lunchtime. I went to stand up to go head back upstairs to the kitchen to make lunch, but Edward held me down.

"I'll make lunch; you stay down here and enjoy our children." He ordered.

I was going to protest, but Edward had already fled up the stairs.

"Want to watch some TV guys?" I asked the kids.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

I grabbed the remote control and switched the TV settings. I started to flip around trying to find something appropriate for the kids to watch. Finally I landed on _Blue's Clues_ and figured that would work.

The kids all gathered up around the TV and sat down to watch. We didn't watch much TV in the house, not that Edward or I didn't approve or anything. There has been many times the TV saved us when we needed to get something done and the children were on top of us. We just always found other things to do instead of watching TV, and the kids didn't seem to mind.

Ava had crawled up onto the couch with me and I wrapped my arm around her. Even though it was only a simple gesture, I loved moments like these and never took them for granted since I didn't know the next time I would be able to do it.

"Lunch is ready!" Edward called out.

I turned off the TV and watched as all the kids ran up the stairs.

I took my time and made sure they all made it up safely before heading up myself.

When I got there Edward had already put out all the plates and gotten all of the kids into the chairs. He had made us macaroni and cheese for lunch with a side of grapes.

Again when we were finished Edward cleaned up the dishes while I cleaned up the kids and set them free. I waited with them in the playroom while he finished cleaning up lunch so together we could put them down for their naps.

Finally Edward was finished and we brought the six children upstairs and into their respective bedrooms. We quietly closed the doors behind us and turned to each other.

"You know I have a little something else to give you." Edward said with a mischievous grin.

"Haven't you given me enough?" I asked being serious.

"Oh I think you will like this." He crossed the hallway in to strides and gathered me in his arms "What do you say to a little afternoon delight?" he whispered into my ear.

I felt myself go weak at the knees and all I could do was nod my head in response.

Edward, sensing my weakness, picked me up in his arms and carried me into our bedroom laying me gently down on the bed.

"Now I just want you to relax." He ordered kissing me gently on the mouth.

Slowly Edward made his way down my cheek and started kissing my neck as his fingers started to unbutton my jeans and expertly pull them and my panties down.

Edward stopped attacking my neck and instead went to my right leg and started kissing me from and ankle up. He jumped over the spot where I wanted his lips most and started the trail down my left leg.

I couldn't help but let out a whimper when he did this causing Edward to chuckle.

"Patience love." He told me and continued his trail down.

I tried my hardest to control my breathing as Edward continued to kiss my legs. And just when I least expected it and felt his warm breath blowing on my lower lips. My hips bucked up and I let out a loud moan.

Finally Edward started attacking me with his tongue. First slowly running it up the length of me then gently inserting it inside. He started to pick up the pace a little bit and nipped gently on my clip. But every time I was about to hit my peak Edward would pull out and slowly insert his tongue back in.

With one final nibble on my clit I came undone screaming Edward's name. As I came down from my high he licked up every last drop of me before pulling my panties and jeans back on.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled kissing me on my lips.

"I hope I didn't wake the kids up." I laughed.

"Yeah you were pretty loud there towards the end." He said laughing along with me.

I cuddled up into his arms and we laid there in bed until Kenzie and Tristan came running in announcing that they were awake.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. We spent most of the time in the playroom waiting for the other kids to wake up from their naps. Then the kids decided to put on a fashion show for me with the dress up clothes. I made sure to capture all of it on my new camera.

During this time Charlie and Renee had called me up to wish me a happy birthday. I put the phone on speakerphone to allow the kids to say hi to their grandparents, something they enjoyed doing every time someone called the house.

Around five o'clock Edward and I started getting to kids ready to head over to Emmett and Rosalie's. It always took us awhile to get ready to leave the house. We had to make sure that all the kids had on the right shoes and coats and it didn't help that they didn't sit still for long. And then we had to get them all into the car and make sure that they were buckled in correctly.

Once we had everyone loaded up in the car we headed out to Emmett and Rosalie's house.

We were the last ones to arrive, something that had changed when we had the sextuplets. Edward and I used to be the first to arrive no matter where we went, but when you had to get six kids ready your timing changes.

Edward and I helped the kids out of the car and watched as they ran to the door where Esme held it open for us.

"Happy Birthday," Esme said pulling me into a hug when I entered the house.

"Thank you." I said hugging her back.

We walked into the living room where Alice – with Charlotte on her lap --, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting. The kids had probably all run off to the playroom.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" They all shouted as sat down on the couch.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"So do you want presents now or later?" Alice asked.

"No presents." I groaned.

Every year I told them not to get me anything, and every year they didn't listen.

"Only you don't want presents on your birthday." Emmett laughed.

"Fine, let's do it now." I sighed knowing there was no escape since they had already spent the money on me.

"This is from all the girls." Alice said handing me an envelope.

I opened it up to reveal a pamphlet to a spa, which was another thing I wasn't a big fan of.

"Before you start complaining let us explain." Rosalie told me already knowing my reaction to the fit. "This place caters the mothers and daughters so we figured we can make a girls day out of it since we haven't had that since we had kids."

What Rosalie said we true; back in college we used to have girl's day out all the time, but then the kids came and it became harder to get away.

"Yeah I guess that would be nice, even if we do have to go to a spa." I finally said.

"That's the spirit!" Alice cheered.

"My turn!" Emmett exclaimed handing me another envelope. "Before you open it I have to admit that I stole my idea from them." He pointed his finger in the direction of Alice and Rosalie.

I opened up the second envelope to reveal a crudely made gift certificate that read "One Free Day With Your Awesome Big Brother." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I can't even remember the last time we were alone together, well unless you count when you were pregnant and in the hospital. So I figured we should have a bonding day just the two of us." He explained with a big smile.

"Thanks Emmett it's great." I smiled back.

I really did miss hanging out with the guy. We did our best to make up for all the times we didn't get to spend together when we were growing up in college, but once again children got in the way of continuing that time together.

"I'm going to go get dinner served, why don't you guys go collect the children." Esme said standing up.

Rosalie, Alice, and I stood up listening to Esme's instructions and headed towards the playroom where the kids were located.

"It's time for dinner." Rosalie told them.

They all sprung up from their spots and made a dash towards the dining room. Except for Ava who was holding Scarlett's hand leading her in the right direction.

The men were all helping Esme with the food and getting the plates ready for the kids, who had already sat down in their respective seats around their table.

Alice and Rosalie put Scarlett and Charlotte in the high chairs and we all sat down to enjoy dinner.

Our conversations were light and of course mostly centered on the children and the different things they were doing. Every so often we would check on the kids to make sure that they were eating and not playing around.

"Who's ready for cake?" Esme asked the kids when the plates had been cleared.

"Me, me, me, me!" They all shouted.

They jumped out of their chairs and circled me as Carlisle came out with the cake covered in light blue birthday candles. Everyone stared to sing happy birthday, which was one of the few songs my children knew well.

"Make a wish mommy." Tristan reminded me.

I giggled at him and thought for a moment before blowing out my candles.

"What did you wish for?" Dylan asked.

"She's not supposed to say it's a secret." Lily told him.

Carlisle took the cake back into the kitchen along with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. The kids all ran back to their table when they saw that the cake was being passed out.

"Lottie gets to try cake soon right Mommy?" Landon asked Alice.

"That's right." Alice told her youngest son. "I can't believe she is going to be one in a few weeks."

"They grow up fast don't they?" Rosalie sighed as we all looked over at the kids table where they were eating happily oblivious to us.

When they were finished eating we allowed the children to run off and play again. We stayed around the table talking after the plates were cleared feeling no rush to go anywhere else.

We knew it was time to leave when Kenzie came out and crawled up onto my lap and fell asleep.

We all headed out to the playroom to collect the kids to get them ready to go home. It took a lot faster to get them ready since we had extra sets of hands and they were all falling asleep.

Edward and I pilled the kids into the car and bid everyone one last good night and thanking them before heading back home.

The children had fallen asleep on the way back so Edward took two at a time upstairs to their rooms while I stayed by the car.

Once they were all inside, we changed them into their pajamas and tucked them into bed.

"So was it a good birthday?" Edward asked once we were in our room.

"Yea it was." I smiled climbing into bed.

Edward joined me and pulled my body close to his.

"Thanks again." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"It was my pleasure, happy birthday love." Edward smiled before he started to hum my lullaby.

I leaned my head against his chest and allowing myself to succumb to slumber.

**A/N: End of chapter 4! I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me.**

**I think this is a first, I have know idea what I want to say. Please keep voting in the child POV poll. We still got a tie between a few of the names and they need to be broken.**

**Please review as well. I really do love to hear from you guys, your words are always so kind and we want to reach our goal of 300 reviews.**

**Next Chapter: Baseball with Daddy**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I know it has been awhile since I have updated both Senior Year and Six is the Magic Number. I promise you that both stories will get finished, it is just taking me longer to write each chapters. Once again life has gotten in the way and the campers I have this year are a handful so by the time I get home I am exhausted and have very little energy to write a chapter. But I am going to try and start forcing myself to get them done. I want to have Senior Year finished before I go back to school.**

**On another note my beta has too much on her own plate and is unable to beta my stories anymore. So I am looking for a new beta. If anyone is will to do this for me or knows someone who is willing to please send me a message. I will be looking too, but I would prefer someone who already knows my work. The faster I find a beta the sooner the next chapters will get up. So please help me find one!**

**On a happy note. A year ago last Sunday I put up the first chapter of Buy One Get Five Free. I can't believe a year has gone by since I started writing about the Cullen Sextuplets. Before it was just a dream of mine, and now I am on the second part and going strong. And I have you guys to thank for all your supportive words!**

**Hopefully I will be able to be able to get some chapters up soon!**


	6. Baseball with Daddy

**Chapter 5: Baseball with Daddy**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Tristan's POV**

I woke up before my brothers, like I always did. I don't get why they sleep so late. Mornings are always so much fun. It's so quiet and you get to spend special time with Mommy and Daddy.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the girls' room. Kenxie was always awake in the mornings, just like me. And if she wasn't she wouldn't get mad at me for waking her up like everyone else did.

Today Kenzie was still sleeping so I had to sneak into the room.

"Kenzie, Kenzie." I whispered shaking her shoulder.

"What?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"It's time to get up." I told her, she was slow in the mornings.

"Fine." She sighed pushing herself out of bed

"Want to race?" I asked

"No too tired" Kenzie said and yawned real big.

"Fine" I grumbled.

I hated mornings like these were Kenzie was all sleepy. She was never any fun.

We walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Mommy and Daddy were.

"Morning early birds." Daddy smiled at us.

"Morning." We said back to him and gave him a hug then Mommy.

I pulled myself up onto Mommy's lap with a little help from her. I like being able to sit on hers and Daddy's lap without having to fight over it.

"Did you sleep well?" Mommy asked

I nodded my head yes. I felt tired again

"Do you has work today daddy?" I heard Kenzie ask

"Nope I get to spend the whole day with you guys." He told us with a big smile.

"Yay" Kenzie cheered and I joined in.

It felt like Daddy was always working. SO days when he was home all day long were really really special.

"Morning guys." Mommy said

I turned my head to see Sammy and Ava walk into the kitchen.

"Why don't you guys go into the play room while Mommy makes us breakfast and I wake up the last two." Daddy told us

I slide off of Mommy's lap and followed my brother and sisters into the playroom. Ava and Kenzie went to the doll to play one of their girly games. And Sammy went over to a corner with the animal toys.

I decided to play with the cars and trucks. I lined them all up on the top of the couch and pushed them off so they would drive down it. Then I pushed all of them over to the other side making speed car noises. Then I had to push them all back up to the top, which was a lot of hard work.

I didn't bother looking up when I heard more footsteps. I knew it was just Millie and Dylan. They were always cranky in the morning and no fun to play with or even talk to. So I continued to push all my cars and trucks up the side of the couch.

"Breakfast guys." Daddy told us.

I hadn't gotten all the cars up to the top, but my tummy was talking to me so I knew I needed to give it some food to make it quiet.

I ran into the kitchen with everyone else and stood behind my chair. I probably could climb into it if I wanted to, but Mommy didn't like us doing that. So I had to wait for Daddy to first put all the girls into the chair then come around and put us boys in.

Mommy had made us eggs today and once my plate was on the table I started eating. I was very hungry.

"So who remembers what is going on today?" Mommy asked.

I looked up from my food and thought for a moment trying to remember.

"Daddy's not going to work." I answered remembering what we had talked about this morning.

"Yes that, but something else too." Daddy said.

I tried really hard to remember what was going on, but I couldn't.

"Baseball?" Sam answered quietly.

"That's right, good job Sammy." Mommy told him. "You guys are going to play baseball with daddy today."

"Are you coming Mommy?" Ava asked.

"No I'm spending the day with Uncle Emmett while you guys have a special day with Daddy." Mommy answered.

I went back to eating my eggs after that. It would be fun to spend the day with just Daddy. We always spent a lot of time alone with Mommy, but not much time with just Daddy.

Once everyone had finished eating Daddy had us stand up in our chairs so he could wipe off our faces and hands. Then he picked us up out of our chairs and put us on the floor. Again the girls went first. Daddy said he was teaching us that ladies always go first, but Ava, Kenzie, and Mille weren't ladies they were just my sisters.

Once I was cleaned off I went back into the play room to finish playing my cars, but Daddy wanted us to get dressed. He put us all in our color shirts, mine was blue. Blue was the best color in the whole wide world and was happy that it was mine. And then we were all wearing jean shorts.

Just when I thought that I would be able to go back to my cars, Mommy came into the play room telling us that she was off for the day. She gave everyone a hug and a kiss before leaving. And that was when Ava started crying. Now that was weird cause Ava never ever cried, or at least she didn't do it often. Daddy went over to her and picked her up and told us all to head over to our shoes.

I pulled my shoes out from the cubby and sat down on the floor waiting for daddy to put my shoes on. I still had trouble knowing what shoe went on what foot and needed Mommy or Daddy's help.

Once we all had our shoes and jackets on Daddy walked us out to the car. I walked all the way to the back where my seat was. I got to sit in the middle of Kenzie and Millie and Dylan, Ava, and Sammy got to sit in the front. I liked the back of the car, it was a lot of fun.

Daddy had to buckle us all in cause it was too confusing for us to do. I had tried it too, but couldn't do it right. One day I would be able to do it.

Once Daddy had buckled us all in he got into the very front and we started to drive. I didn't get to look out the window cause I sat in the middle so I had to ask Millie and Kenzie what was going on. But they didn't always answer my questions, and that got me mad. I wanted to know what was going on.

Finally we made it to the park. Daddy opened the door and unbuckled all of us and helped us out of the car. He told us to wait by the door as he got stuff out of the trunk. It was just us at the park today, so it was really quiet.

Once Daddy had the bag he led us away from the car and towards a really big feld.

"Daddy it's all muddy." I heard Millie wine.

She could be such a girl sometimes, actually all of my sisters could. They didn't like to wrestle and get dirty. Occasionally Kenzie didn't mind, but most of the time she liked to play dolls.

I just hoped the girls didn't ruin the day with their girly ways. It would have been a lot more fun if it was just Daddy and us boys, but I all I could do was wish that it would be okay.

"You'll be fine Emilia." Daddy told her and walked back to hold her hand to make her walk faster.

I didn't care about the mud. I liked it. It was so much fun to play in. It was all squishy under my feet and made funny noises when I stepped in it.

"Can we run Daddy?" I asked when I saw the baseball field.

He nodded his head and I took off. I wanted to be the first one there so I didn't look back to see if anyone else was running with me.

"I win!" I shouted when I got to the field first.

I turned around to see Dylan come in next and then everyone else. Daddy was last still making Millie walk fast as she tried to avoid the mud. It was pretty funny watching her do that since the mud was everywhere.

When Daddy and Millie made it down to the filed he put down the bag and opened it up.

"Alright who knows what this is?" he asked us pulling out a bat.

"A bat!" We all answered.

"And this."

"A ball!"

"Good job. Now who can tell me what base that is." He pointed

"First base!"

"And that one."

"Second base!"

"And that one."

"Third base!"

"And the last one."

"Home!"

Daddy had been teaching us about baseball since we were babies. We all knew the different bases and rules very well. Anytime there was a game on the TV we would all sit around and he would teach us all about baseball.

"Now I want you guys to run to first base." Daddy told us.

All of us ran to first base. Sammy got there first, but I came in behind him really close behind him.

"Now run to second base."

This time I made it to second base first.

"Now go to third base."

And once again I made it to third base fist.

"Now run home."

I ran as fast as I could home, but some how Millie got there first.

"Good job guys. Now who is ready to bat?" Daddy asked.

We all jumped up and down and raised our hands.

"We'll go in age order so that means Dylan goes first. Everyone else go out into the field."

I hated that everything went in age order. I was always second to last. And even if we went in backwards age order I still didn't get to go first.

Daddy took out the tee and set it up in front of home plate. None of us were good enough to hit the ball without the tee and Daddy sometimes had to help us hit the ball. But he told us that when we were older we could start play our own games with real outs and stuff just like the real games.

Everyone but Dylan ran out to the field as Daddy set up the tee and ball for Dylan. Once he was sure that Dylan was in the right place he allowed him to hit the ball. He hit it really far too and we all ran after it. Ava was the closet to it so she threw it back to Daddy while Dylan ran around the bases.

Everyone got a turn hitting and I caught the ball when Sammy hit it.

Finally it was my turn. I picked up the bat and got into position. Daddy made sure that I my hands and legs were in the right spot. And then I was allowed to hit. I hit the ball on my first try and I didn't look where it went cause I had to run to first base, then second, then third, and then I made it home. Daddy already had the ball, but that was okay. It wasn't like we were playing a real game.

We each got a bunch of turns up at bat until Kenzie started complaining that she was hungry. I realized that I was too so I joined in with her. Daddy packed up all the baseball stuff and got out our lunch stuff.

First he pulled out a big blanket and we all sat down on it. Then he passed out plates with a peanut butter and sandwich on it. I started to eat immediately, my tummy was very hungry. Daddy also put apple slices on our plates and gave each of us our cups. And for desert we had some of Mommy's chocolate chip cookies.

When we were all finished Daddy had us all run over to the garbage and throw away our plates. He then washed all of our faces and hands just like he had done at breakfast.

Once Daddy had packed everything away it was time to head back to the car. I really wanted to stay and play more baseball, but Daddy said that it was time to go home and take a nap.

I walked back slower to the car, I really didn't want to leave. It was a lot of fun playing baseball with Daddy, even with the girls there.

Daddy helped us all into the car and buckled as all in before putting the baseball stuff in the trunk.

I tried my hardest to stay awake, but my eyes kept wanting to close. Millie was already asleep next to me, but Kenzie was still awake. I looked out of Millie's window trying to see as best as I could. But the next thing I knew we were home and Daddy was carrying me upstairs to my bed.

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked me.

I nodded my head yes, I was very tired and I couldn't fight off sleep any longer.

Daddy laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers up over me.

"Have a good nap Tristan." Daddy said and kissed my forehead.

I rolled over onto my side and feel quickly back to sleep.

**A/N: End of chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to get this out to you guys and I apologize for all the grammatical and spelling errors that are probably in it. But I figured since it was from a child's POV it would be okay. I hope you enjoyed that too. I am still in the process of looking for a new beta which is why it is taking me so long to get the chapters out. But don't worry I am still working on this and Senior Year. I have hand written a few chapters so far and will eventually get them out to you guys. I might just start posting without a beta because I don't want you guys to have to wait this long ever again. I figured that I would post this chapter up as a Thanksgiving treat and to show you that I still have plans to finish my stories. So I hoped you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
